superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hallelujah Trail (1965 film) Credits
Opening Logos * DePatie-Freleng Enterprises * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * A DePatie-Freleng Production * Mel Blanc as Snafroo the Buddy and Vincent Price as Meadow the Mad Man in * "Dead Heat on a Merry-Go-Round" * Color by DeLuxe * Filmed in: Panavision * Narrated by: John Dehner * Storyboards: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Ruth Kissane, Dean Spille, Frank Smith, Bob Carlson, Rudy Zamora, Herman Cohen, Reuben Timmins, Russ Von Neida, John Walker, Ed Love, Beverly Robbins, Eleanor Warren, Faith Kovaleski, Erdman Penner, Joe Rinaldi, Winston Hibler, Bill Peet, Ted Sears, Ralph Wright, Milt Banta, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, Milt Kahl, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears * Graphics: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Stop Motion Styling: T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Directing Animators: Don Albrecht, Jack Schnerk, Bill Pratt, Jim Davis, Otto Feuer, Ed Friedman, Fred Grable, Laverne Harding, Lou Kachivas, Les Kaluza, Anatole Kirsanoff, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Robert Rodriguez, Ross Bagdasarian, George Pal, Richard Williams Studios * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga With the Voice Talents of: * Burt Lancaster as Colonel Thaddeus Gearhart * Lee Remick as Cora Templeton Massingale * Jim Hutton as Captain Paul Slater * Pamela Tiffin as Louise Gearhart * Donald Pleasence as Oracle Jones * Brian Keith as Frank Wallingham * Martin Landau as Walks-Stooped-Over * John Anderson as Sergeant Buell * Tom Stern as Kevin O'Flaherty * Character Animation: Dick Horn, Les Clark, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Art Stevens, Sam Jaimes, Maggie Bowen, Bill Melendez, Herm Cohen, Lew Irwin, Frank Braxton, Bror Lansing, Jay Sarbry, Gerry Kane, Jerry Hathcock, Ed Barge, Bill Justice, Don Lusk, Sam Jaimes, Bob Matz, Bob Bachman, Hank Smith, George Singer, Richard Thompson, Manuel Perez, Rod Scribner, Bill Littlejohn, Ken O'Brien, Bob Carlson, Al Pabian, Patricia Joy, Joe Roman, Terry Lennon, Jeff Hall, Larry Leichliter, Rudy Zamora, Warren Batchelder, Charlie Downs, Marcia Fertig, Art Davis, Virgil Ross, Gerry Chiniquy, Robert Shellhorn, George Kreisl, Paul Krukowski, Bill Nunes, Jack Ozark, Tony Pabian, Virgil Raddatz * Assistant Animation: Bill Reed, Oliver Callahan, George Rowley, Ed Solomon, Ralph Somerville, Reuben Timmins, Lou Zukor, Amby Paliwoda, Kaem Wong, George Waiss, Louise Sandoval, Russ Von Neida, Len Rogers, Edwin Rehberg, Fred Madison, Lenn Redman, Larry Silverman, Steve Clark, Don Williams, Norm McCabe, Floyd Norman, Retta Davidson, Al Wilzbach, Stan Green, John Ewing, Iwao Takamoto, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Doris Plough * Inbetween Animation: Milton Gray * Animation Checkers: Dotti Foell, Buf Nerbovig * Animation Checking: Ann Oliphant * Clean-Up Supervisor: Fred Hellmich * Clean-up & Inbetween Artist: Floyd Norman * Checker & Scene Planner: Ruth Tompson * Special Effects Animators: Dan MacManus, Jack Boyd, Joshua Meador, Jack Buckley, Bob Abrams, Peter Ellenshaw, Eustace Lycett, Robert A. Mattey, George Brown, Lester Schwartz * Special Effects Engineer: Petro Vlahos * Special Effects Props: Marcel Delgado * Special Mechanical Effects: Danny Lee, Walter Stones * Special Effects Assistant: Dorse A. Lanpher * CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Al Roelofs, Carrol Clark, William H. Tunke * Co Directors: Maurice Noble, Hawley Pratt, Ted Bonnicksen * Editor: Ferris Webster * Music: Elmer Bernstein * Orchestrations: Charles Blackwell * Musicians: Ethmer Roten - Flute * Layout: Maurice Binder, Evert Brown, Bernard Gruver, Tom Yakutis, Lance Nolley, Don Bluth, Alberto DeMello, C. L. Hartman, Herb Hazelton, Kay Wright, Dick Hall, Wes Hershenson, Lou Kachivas, Les Kaluza, Carol Lundberg, John Perry, Virgil Raddatz, Louise Sandoval, Grace Stanzell, Floyd Norman, Jerry Eisenberg, Homer Jonas, Lou Appet, Jan Green, John Ahern, Don Jurwich, Stan Green, Roman Arambula, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Layout Styling: Don Griffith, Erni Nordli, Collin Campbell * Character Styling: Bill Peet, Tom Oreb * Ink and paint: Carmen Sanderson, Charlene Miller * Color Modelist: Phyllis Craig * Color Styling: Cliff Voorhees, Jim Davis, Ken Hultgren, Peter Alvarado, Robert Givens, Michael E. Mitchell, Walt Peregoy * Background: Fernando Arce, Martin Forte, Rene Garcia, Gino Giudice, Richard Khim, Gary Niblett, Iraj Paran, Curtis Perkins, Eric Semones, Peter Van Elk, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Ellie Bogardus, Dean Spille, Paul Xander, Maurice Harvey, Don Peters, Phil Lewis, Bill Loudenslager, Bill Geach, Venetia Epler, Martin Forte, Patricia Keppler, Jack Healey, Rene Garcia, Ted Littlefield, Bill McArdle, Art Lozzi, Lorraine Andrina, Ann Guenther, Barbara Smith, Doug Stevenson * Production Designers: Mario Garbuglia, Ed Benedict, Jaime Diaz * Titles by: Cinefx/Phill Norman * Choreography by: Marc Breaux, Dee Dee Wood * Optical Cinematography: Bob Broughton, Art Cruickshank * Matte Artists: Jim Fetherloff, Constantine Ganakes * Character Designers: Piero Tosi, David Hanan, Phyllis Graham, Oscar Dufau, Tony Rivera * Production Managers: Orazio Tassara, Don Duckwall * Second Unit Directors: Arthur J. Vitarelli, Richard Talmadge, Giorgio Stegani * Set Designers: Emilie Kuri, Hal Gausman * Consultants: P.L. Travers, Calvin A. Mael * Design Consultant: Tony Walton * Sound: Robert O. Cook * Sound Editor: Malcolm Cooke * Sound Mixer: Dean Cook * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * Secretary: Ruth Wright, Nat Farber * Camera: Ed Austin, Traver Hills, F. Bud Mautino * Libra Technician: Camera Revolution · Ian Speed * Assistant Directors: Dan Alguire, Ed Hansen, Jim Swain, Joseph L. McEveety, Paul Feiner, Tom Leetch * Dance Accompanist: Nat Farber * Assistant to the Conductor: James MacDonald * © Copyright MCMLXV Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * Approved MPAA Certificate No. 19689 * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * RCA Sound Recording * Westrex Recording System * Screenplay by: John Gay * Based on the novel by: Bill Gulick * Associate Producers: Maurizino Lodi-Fe, Winston Hibler, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller * Produced by: David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng * Directed by: Robert Stevenson and John Sturges Notice to the Film * "The land at first — mountains… thrust forth from the molten darkness of the earth. Mountain and valley… the virgin West. High plateau… and red rock of sandstone — wilderness West. Prairie land… rolling on and on… to the end of sight. Oh, pioneer West! What fervent dreams lay half-buried in this land of promise — dreams crushed by a cruel nature — or the lance of an Indian warrior. * Every page in history must have its beginning… and ours takes us to the year eighteen sixty-seven. An Army that had fought in the War Between the States — that had bravely battled in many an Indian campaign — now patrolled the West in a time of peace… with ever-present thoughts of home. The Indian was back on the reservation… where the Peace Commission of eighteen sixty-seven had met with various warlike tribes and secured certain promises from them… in return, papers were given the Indians certifying them to be good citizens who would obey the laws of the land. Many gifts were distributed… beads… pieces of cloth… ammunition… and war surplus rifles. Naturally, these rifles were quite unfamiliar to the Indians… and, of course, it was understood, these weapons were to be used solely for the purpose of hunting game. * The leaves turned early in that year. It could be a long, hard winter. The signs were everywhere — in the high country, the morning frost would sometimes last until afternoon. Buffalo were feeding ravenously. Beaver were damming and storing with strange vigor. Horses and dogs were becoming shaggy-haired as never before. And it could be sensed in the booming, bustling mining town of Denver. Most historians agree that the events leading to the Battle of Whiskey Hills and the subsequent disaster at Quicksand Bottoms began here in Denver at a miners' meeting. Such meetings were frequent and held, usually, as part of the political fabric of the town. But the meeting of November fourth had a marked air of grim foreboding..." Closing Titles * THE END · A Walt Disney Production Cast: * Mel Blanc as Snafroo the Buddy * Vincent Price as Meadow the Mad Man * Burt Lancaster as Colonel Thaddeus Gearhart * Lee Remick as Cora Templeton Massingale * Jim Hutton as Captain Paul Slater * Pamela Tiffin as Louise Gearhart * Donald Pleasence as Oracle Jones * Brian Keith as Frank Wallingham * Martin Landau as Walks-Stooped-Over * John Anderson as Sergeant Buell * Tom Stern as Kevin O'Flaherty * Robert J. Wilke as Chief 5 Barrels * Dub Taylor as Clayton Howell * Whit Bissell as Hobbs, the newspaper editor * Helen Kleeb as Henrietta, one of the temperance women * Val Avery as Bartender in Denver * Noam Pitlik as Indian interpreter * Billy Benedict as Simpson, one of the miners * Hope Sommers as Mrs. Hasselrad, one of the temperance women * Ted Markland as Bandmaster of Company B * Larry Duran as One of the brothers-in-law * Jerry Gatlin as One of the brothers-in-law * Marshall Reed as Lieutenant Carter, a member of the Cavalry * James Burk as Elks Runner, one of the Indians * John McKee as Rafe Pike, one of the townspeople * Bing Russell as Homer, one of the miners * Buff Brady as Bilkins, one of the miners * Carl Pitti as Phillips, one of the cavalry troopers * John Dehner as Unseen narrator * Eddie Little Sky as Crow Chief * Harry Wilson as One of the miners * Carol Henry as Sergeant Henry Category:Snafroo the Buddy Cartoon Category:Meadow the Mad Man Cartoon Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Rated G